


You're Such A Klutz, Babe

by Eclarelover96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Niall Horan, London, M/M, Minor Injuries, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Fluff, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, One Shot, Showers, Tags Are Hard, corny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarelover96/pseuds/Eclarelover96
Summary: The thing is, Niall loves to take showers. Long ones he prefers to take when he's alone and no one can come banging on the door telling him to hurry up. It also depends on his mood. Sometimes he wants the water to be extremely hot, or extremely cold. Today he's found a happy medium between the two and is lathering his hair in shampoo, humming along to the melody of the song playing from his phone.With all the time he spends in here, he should really invest in one of those waterproof Bluetooth speakers. That way he won't run the risk of getting water in his phone and damaging the speakers as he's been known to do before. But he likes to think he's become more cautious over the years.orNiall's hurt himself in the shower, and really, Harry's not surprised. His boyfriend is a klutz after all.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You're Such A Klutz, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing a lot of Hurt!Niall inspired things lately, but I'm just gonna roll with it. This might become part of a Narry quarantine miniseries I may or not be working on (although this one-shot only mentions quarantine once or twice haha). This idea stemmed from my own experience in the shower last week when I hurt my bad knee quite literally the same way as Niall in this, so naturally I thought of writing him up in this scenario (yay to having shitty knees in your 20's). Enjoy!

The thing is, Niall loves to take showers. Long ones he prefers to take when he's alone and no one can come banging on the door telling him to hurry up. It also depends on his mood. Sometimes he wants the water to be extremely hot, or extremely cold. Today he's found a happy medium between the two and is lathering his hair in shampoo, humming along to the melody of the song playing from his phone. He's got it propped up among his shower products on the built-in shelf. 

With all the time he spends in here, he should really invest in one of those waterproof Bluetooth speakers. That way he won't run the risk of getting water in his phone and damaging the speakers as he's been known to do before. But he likes to think he's become more cautious over the years after having to get it fixed a few times. The thing that held him back from buying one was that he was always on the move, he didn't want to have to worry about remembering to bring it with him everywhere. It'd be different if he stayed in one remote location for long periods of time. 

So, that's why he just kept using his phone and would blast it at almost full volume. He loved to jam out to songs, which often times led to dancing, then singing, and before he knew it he'd be in there for over an hour. His water bill was quite high when he wasn't touring but that never bothered him much. He was just a simple man that liked to indulge himself from time to time. 

Although he didn't have a tendency to be picky when it came to a lot of things, bathrooms were not something he joked about. That's why his master bathroom in his London flat was his absolute favorite. Anyone who had been around for the time he had done his remodel would tell you the ridiculous amount of time he had spent designing it. Some had commented that his choices were questionable but he ignored them and went with his instincts.

In the end it couldn't have turned out better and he was more than happy with the results. He'd opted for a lot of grays and blues, which in retrospect he can see how people could interpret that color scheme as rather depressing. Nonetheless it fit the aesthetic he was going for and after all these years he was still in love with it. His shower was the showcase of the room though, he'd gone for a bigger one so he'd have room to move around and went as far as installing a sit in bench that turned out to be a life saver, with intricate tile designs wrapping the entirety of the walls.

He's just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and moves onto the next step in his shower routine. This is something new he's excited to try. It's a body scrub someone had recommended to him a few times now and he'd finally taken the liberty of purchasing it the last time he went shopping. He unscrews the lid and takes a quick whiff, pleasantly surprised when it smells sweet and slightly nutty. It's crushed macadamia nut and rice milk. If he didn't know any better he'd assume it's something you could eat. 

He doesn't hesitate in scooping up a generous amount on the tips of his fingers and starts spreading it around. The texture isn't what he was expecting but he supposes he'll just get used to that aspect of it. By the time he reaches his legs, he's got his foot resting up on the bench and flexes his leg to cover the back of his thighs. An upbeat song has just started playing on his phone and he instantly perks up.

Niall can't help but sing along really loudly and bop his head up and down in tune with the beat. His arms are above his head in no time and he's about to put his right leg down when he twists around last second and slams his knee into the shower wall. At first it doesn't register in his mind what had just happened, but moments later an aching pain shoots through his knee. He tries to shake it off but he knows he's fucked it up the second he puts weight on his leg. 

*****

That's how Niall finds himself on the couch 20 minutes later with an ice pack resting on his knee. He figures he'll have to ice it on and off for the next day or two, just until the pain starts to subside. At least it doesn't look swollen or isn't throbbing so he shouldn't experience any extra discomfort. This is what it's like to be in your mid 20's with shitty knees. Pretty much anything can set off the pain. But he's learned to live with it. Mostly.

He's thumbing through a magazine when he hears his front door unlocking. This isn't an uncommon occurrence but as far as he remembers he didn't make plans with anyone to stop by. Despite this factor, he's kind of glad to have some company, especially right now. He hears whoever is in his entryway shuffling around, presumably putting their things away and decides to wait until they enter the room to provide any greeting.

He's greeted with the sight of Harry moments later and can't help the grin that breaks out across his face. It's been a few days since they've seen each other, the younger boy having gone back to his own flat to get some work done. They'd agreed to see each other often during quarantine but would also spend time apart as well to do their own thing. So far it has been working out great for the both, this having been the most they've seen each other since 2017 initially. 

Harry hasn't come empty handed. He lifts two bags full of some sort of take out and Niall throws his head back in a hearty laugh and claps his hands together like this is some sort of victory. Leave it to Harry to somehow know he'd been hungry. But he feels like he's always been like this, able to read Niall or know his needs even before he does sometimes. 

He's still at the edge of the room, but when he makes his way around the couch to Niall he notices the ice pack almost immediately. And really he isn't surprised. He's seen this sight more times than he can count. Even though Niall's surgery had been years ago he still encountered aches and pains from time to time. Which is normal. Totally normal. Harry also knows Niall doesn't like him to make a big deal out of things like this so he does his best to refrain from faltering in his smile. 

A twinge of worry rises in his chest in spite of his best efforts to ward off such feelings. Niall must see the slight change in his expression but he doesn't comment on it, which he's grateful for. He'll wait to ask what happened until after they've had their food, he decides. 

"Thanks for the food Haz, you're the best." Niall leans forward and drags Harry down onto the couch by his arm, being careful not to spill the food he's holding in his other hand. Harry chuckles lowly and sets the bags down on the coffee table. The fact that Niall could still get this excited over someone bringing him food amazed Harry. This was something about Niall that had always remained the same and he secretly hopes it never changes. 

By way of greeting, Niall quickly presses his lips to Harry's cheek and doesn't hesitate in tearing open the bags, silently thanking the Gods that plastic plates and cutlery had been included with the order. He hums his thanks to Harry again when he hands him a plate loaded with food, various things piled high. Their meal is filled with banter and catching each other up on what they'd been doing the last few days, the TV playing as background noise. 

Niall has since shifted into a reclined sitting position, discarding the now melted ice pack onto a side table. Harry has Niall's feet in his lap and is absentmindedly stroking his calf as he talks about a new song he's playing around with. He cuts himself off mid-sentence (against his better judgment) and thinks now is as good a time as any to ask. "So, what happened to your knee this time?" He tries going for a casual tone but knows he's failed miserably when Niall shoots him a questioning sideways glance.

His mind drifts to the time that he'd walked into Niall's flat last year, going straight for his kitchen. He saw that there was a pan on the stove with the burner on but nothing in it. He instantly turned down the heat to the lowest setting and wondered where Niall had gotten to. He hoped he wasn't stupid enough to have turned it on and forgot about it, because hello fire. 

He was just about to call out his name when he heard a loud cry followed by curses coming from upstairs. Harry makes his way upstairs slightly faster than he normally would to see what the commotion is. He can see from the opposite end of the hallway Niall's hunched over, holding his knee in both hands, rubbing up and down to alleviate the obvious pain. After having come closer Harry could see he was sopping wet and only half dressed. 

He tries not to roll his eyes when he pieces together what happened but goes on to ask Niall if he's okay, nevertheless. Niall hadn't heard Harry come into the room and jumped, spinning around to meet his eyes, before throwing a few choice words his way for scaring him. He fills Harry in on the fact that he'd been in the shower and went downstairs in his robe to warm up a pan and had rushed upstairs to get dressed in record time, but in the process of putting his shorts on he'd knocked his knee against the side of the door.

Harry shook his head at this boyfriend's misfortune and made a point of kissing him, in hopes of raising his spirits a bit. He then went downstairs and turned the burner off completely not wanting to run the risk of forgetting about it himself. He can't help but laugh silently to himself at Niall's clumsiness. Once upon a time he was deemed the klutz in the band but thankfully that title had been bestowed upon Niall more recently, his number of accidents and falls increasing tenfold. Harry found great joy in the fact that he was no longer the sole participant in this and laughed along with the others when they heard about his incidents.

"Well, I was in the shower." Niall paused for dramatic effect which brought Harry out of his thoughts and he couldn't suppress the snort that came out because when was Niall not in the shower. Most of his stories or life happenings began that way lately, Harry couldn't help but notice. He nodded his head to show he was listening so the brunette across from him would continue in telling his story. 

"I was listening to music and using this new body scrub thing. It smells really good by the way," he added as a side note before continuing, "A new song came on and I started singing and dancing. I'd meant to put my leg down and I turned around at the last second and next thing I know I've somehow managed to slam my knee into the wall. It hurt like a bitch." Niall lets out a whine when Harry stifles his laughter behind his hands.

"It's not funny!" He exclaims in disbelief at the lack of sympathy, like he'd expected to get from Harry. "But it is. You're such a dork." Niall can't help but pout at his words and crosses his arms over his chest. "A cute one," Harry quickly adds and scrambles forward once he's put Niall's feet on the floor. He closes the gap between them and goes in for a kiss. When he pulls back he presses another kiss but in between the creases of his eyebrows this time. 

"I'm going to kick you out of my flat one of these days." Although he had meant to sound threatening there was no malice behind his words. "You could never, babe. You don't have the balls for that." Niall guffawed at Harry's last retort before saying, "Don't test me. I'm very tempted right now." This little exchange continued for the next few minutes, both of them trying to outwit the other, which resulted in them dissolving into a fit of (unmanly) giggles. "But seriously, are you okay?" 

"Yeah it aches a bit but I reckon it'll go away by tomorrow. Just need some rest and to ice it." Harry nods in agreement and is glad it isn't anything more serious. "You literally take so many showers, Niall. Should I be concerned? Is there something you're not telling me? You're actually a bit obsessed." Harry teases, which in turn earns him a smack on the arm and a breathy laugh from Niall. "Fuck off. Everyone keeps saying that. Can't a man just shower in peace without being questioned, no matter how often or little he wants to?" 

"Not when it comes at the cost of using all the water for the majority of London." Harry knows he's gone a bit far this time when Niall tackles him to the back of the couch and launches into a surprise tickle attack, reaching wherever he can get ahold of his boyfriend. "Stop, stop, stop! I surrender, you win!" Harry rasps out and physically has to pry Niall's hands away so he can catch his breath. When did he become so strong? 

Niall sits back with a satisfied smirk and says, "That'll teach you to stop messing with me." Harry has a snarky comeback ready on the tip of his tongue but he knows better than to say it out loud because Niall will undoubtedly go in for a second attack, and his lungs are still recovering from the first. "Fine, you win this time, but this isn't over." It sounds like a promise and Niall holds his gaze as if to say challenge accepted.

Harry rolls his eyes, but it's only out of affection for his boy. He does reiterate the fact that Niall should be more careful in the shower and perhaps everywhere so he injures himself less. His words are brushed off and met with an unfazed look. "Do I need to stand guard over you every time you shower or anything for that matter, babe? I could be your personal guard on standby 24/7 if that's what you need." The look Niall gives him is nothing short of scandalized. 

"You're actually an ass." Niall concludes and uses his good leg to kick some sense into Harry; he seemed to be feeling really bold today. But he lived for this shit, their bantering was his favorite thing in the world. It came so naturally. Harry supplies him with a shit eating grin and bows his head down in triumph. "You wouldn't have me any other way, though." Niall hums in agreement and goes to wrap his arms around Harry's waist but falls short when he starts to get up.

A low whine escapes his lips and he looks up at Harry with questioning eyes. "I'm just going to swap out your ice pack for a new one, I'll be right back princess." He groans inwardly at that nickname but lets him go without another word. In a matter of seconds Harry's back with the promised ice pack and applies it to Niall's knee, the cold an unexpected guest. Harry settles next to him again and tangles their legs together, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder as he holds him. "Let's cuddle and watch a movie." There's nowhere else he'd rather be, Niall thinks.


End file.
